


Merry Christmas Mister Scrooge

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas knows what he wants, Dean is scrooge, M/M, and Dean, and he gets it, and that is a nice Christmas, hinting at some christmas sex, moody!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean doesn’t want to celebrate Christmas, but Castiel has a few ideas how to convince him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Merry Christmas Mister Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 22!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Banshee1013!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/profile) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Mister Scrooge

“And then I thought we could decorate the bunker and…” Sam says as Dean enters the kitchen and the older Winchester rolls his eyes. Of course. It’s nearly Christmas. 

Dean shudders visibly and his brother stops.

“Are you okay Dean?” Castiel asks and he sounds worried. Dean almost walks over to him and sits down in his lap, but sadly he isn’t really allowed to do that. Dean isn’t the best at talking about his feelings and… maybe he is afraid the angel is not interested.

“Sure, I just don’t like the whole Christmas-thing.” Dean mutters and then at least sits down next to Castiel. The angel frowns at him, well it’s almost a glare to be honest.

“Dean I know we never had a nice Christmas as kids, but we can have one now.” Sam says and he fills Dean’s cup with nice smelling coffee. Dean knows what his brother is trying to do and he won’t fall for it.

“So, you’re saying you hated what I did when we were younger?” Dean asks and Sam sputters at that. Dean sighs. Sure he never had much money when they were kids, but he still tried to give Sam a nice childhood.

He knows he is being unfair right now, Sam was a thankful child, but this hurts more than he wants to admit.

“Dean, I’m sure your Christmases as a kid were good too, but this is the first time we all have time and don’t need to worry about another apocalypse. And I never had a real Christmas before.” Castiel says slowly, his hand on Dean’s thigh, so warm, it feels as if he wants to burn Dean’s skin through his jeans.

This is just… rude. How can Dean even say ‘no’ to Castiel, when he phrases it like this. Dean grumbles.

“Maybe you can convince me.” Dean finally says and he rolls his eyes for good measure. Castiel and Sam look at each other and then they start to grin. 

“Sure, Mister Scrooge.” Castiel says and gets up. When he leaves, Dean stares at the open door. Since when does Castiel make the movie jokes in this house?

Sam laughs, when Dean huffs and drinks his coffee. He knows already the next days will be super exhausting, but what can he do, when the other two want to have fun? Apparently being a Scrooge. 

Dean never wanted to turn out like that, but maybe he did.

*

Two days later Dean already has a headache that seems to be permanent. There are candles lit everywhere, it takes him hours to find them all so he can blow them out before going to sleep so they wouldn’t burn the whole bunker down.

“Dean look! Cas and I got a tree.” Sam says and he proudly shows Dean the huge tree in the war room. Dean almost faints because of the size. He can’t even walk around the damn thing, without sliding against the walls.

“Yeah, super duper great.” Dean grumbles and picks some fir needles out of his collar. He can’t wait for january. 

“And watch this Dean!” Castiel says and Dean hadn’t even seen him. Castiel is wearing a bright red jumper with a not-really-funny joke written on it and while it looks soft, Dean would never wear such a stupid thing.

Castiel snaps his fingers and it starts to snow. Dean gapes at that and he can’t help but hold out his hand to catch the snow. It melts in his hand and when he looks down, he can see that it melts on the floor as well, without leaving puddles.

“Okay, uh cool.” Dean says and Castiel grins so widely, while Sam already decorates their Christmas tree. Dean doesn’t really want to see that, so he walks to the kitchen in the hopes of finding some bacon.

“Still not in the Christmas mood?” Castiel asks, while he walks next to Dean, who shrugs. He wouldn’t tell the two idiots, that he had already gotten them some gifts. They are hidden underneath Dean’s bed and Dean really had thought a lot about what to get them.

They are kinda personal, but Dean knows that they will both be very happy about them. Okay and maybe he is also excited for his own presents, whatever.

“Not sure.” Dean says and opens the kitchen door. It smells heavenly and Dean almost drools all over his shirt. There are so many cookies on their tables and the counter, Dean walks a bit faster over to them.

“I made them.” Castiel says and Dean has already one in his hand. Fuck, he can’t remember the last time he had homemade Christmas cookies. They smell so wonderful and Dean hums when he bites into a chocolate one.

“Holy fuck. So good.” Dean mumbles between bites and already takes the next few ones into his hands, when he sees what’s in the stove. Oh fuck yes.

“You cooked Dinner, too?” Dean wants to know and he wishes the chicken would be done already, because it looks amazing. Dean takes another cookie and smiles, yeah now he feels a bit like he could enjoy Christmas.

“Sam helped me.” Castiel says and then he kisses Dean on the cheek. Dean raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth, the half eaten cookie almost falling out of it. What just happened, he puts his hand on the spot Castiel just kissed.

“Mistletoe.” Castiel says and Dean blushes. Oh, of course, that was all. He is so stupid for hoping it could be anything more and he had almost liked Christmas… Dean’s brain almost stops working, when Castiel smirks at him.

“Hmm, I see you’re still not really convinced huh? Maybe I have a solution for that.” Castiel says and he steps closer, even stroking over Dean’s chest. Dean isn’t sure what to do now.

“Huh?” He makes and almost swears at his own stupidity. 

“It’s holy night, hm? Maybe tonight I make your night… holy. I mean, if you’re being good, of course.” Castiel says, stepping back because Sam walks into the kitchen. Dean is still dead, because what the?

“And Dean? Finally moved on from being Mister Scrooge?” Sam asks, grinning and he probably means the food. Dean just continues to stare at Castiel.

“Yeah Dean, do you like Christmas now?” Castiel asks and he fucking winks at Dean.

“Hell yes.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/94d91b44852a0ffd29abb0ce215e32d1/4a932ba754e5c715-fd/s540x810/04ecfbb4ffb7ba49cc909a8c7edbcbe685f80db1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
